Conventionally, various power supply devices have been proposed to constantly supply power to a sliding door for an automobile, and, in particular, a power supply device for the purpose of compactness or the like is known which allows a wire harness for power supply to rotate in a horizontal direction using a swinging member according to opening and closing of a sliding door.
For example, Patent Literature 1 (not illustrated) discloses a power supply device which, on a sliding door side, includes a fixing member which is formed in a substantially U-shaped cross-section with an upper wall, a rear wall, and a lower wall and is fixed to the sliding door and a swing member which is pivotally supported on the upper wall and the lower wall of the fixing member in a horizontal direction and is configured to bend and insert a wire harness to the fixing member and the swing member and thus to arrange the wire harness on a vehicle body side.
In addition, Patent Literature 2 (not illustrated) discloses a power supply device in which substantially bracket-shaped support members are provided on a vehicle body and a sliding door side, respectively; substantially rectangular cylindrical rotary members are rotatably (swingably) connected to the support members in a horizontal direction, respectively; substantially rectangular cylindrical protectors are rotatably (swingably) connected to the rotary member in a horizontal direction, respectively; arc-shaped protrusions are provided on the protectors at side ends of connection portions between the rotary member and the protectors; and a cover overlapped with an outer side of the protrusion provided on the protector is provided on the rotary member, thereby preventing a wire harness from being exposed from the connection portions.